


lovers

by arminfuckingartlet



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moving On, One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arminfuckingartlet/pseuds/arminfuckingartlet
Summary: skating was always on his mind. even if he gave it up long ago, he still missed the feeling of seeing reki's expression when he learned a new move within days. like he was the greatest person to ever exist beyond his eyes. but he hadn't bothered fixing up his old skateboard after leaving it to rot in the rain. reki was always the one to fix any of the damages he caused to it. so he chose to keep it that way.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 23





	lovers

**Author's Note:**

> small scrap that was sitting in my drafts

reki and langa were inseparable. from the day they laid eyes on each other to the day they last loved one another. love was infinite, and words couldn't describe how much they felt in their hearts. reki was the first to realize he was in love, immediately noticing it was quite difficult keeping his heart locked away. so when the time came, he confessed. beyond any emotion he's experienced, reki was over the moon happy when he found out that the feeling was mutual. their relationship then slowly developed, from small affectionate gestures like hand holding, hugs and forehead kisses to intimate make out sessions and even a little touching. it never got further than that, because the day langa's life changed for the worst, reki was gone from his arms grasp. taken from him too soon, the pain was unbearable for the young teen. so much that it shouldn't have been possible. langa's activity depleted, from social interaction with his classmates to leaving the house for groceries. skating was something he couldn't even imagine doing without reki. his skateboard was soon abandoned outside in the rain as it slowly rot away without proper protection. for weeks he'd been curled up in bed, rashes under his eyes, weak limbs, tired spirit. langa never thought life would be this hard on him. so much that he felt like giving up every time reki crossed his mind. suicide was an option he constantly considered. but with reki's heart in mind, he held back knowing it would do nothing. he didn't believe in the afterlife. so where would he go? where did reki go?

weeks later he started leaving his bedroom more often. one particular day, drained of all energy and too tired to speak, he walked through the halls. admiring all the pictures of reki and himself along their journey. the times of loving one another and making memories. at first he protested having pictures of himself up in his own home, but his mother (along with reki) insisted it would make the house a little more homey. and langa was never so wrong in his life. the pictures hung up made him feel like reki was still holding on to him, watching over him in a way. several frames were neatly placed along the walls. but a certain photo of reki and himself at the skate park, hung a bit sloppily by a book shelf. like at any moment it would collapse. seeing as it was still holding on, langa let it be.

a year later langa enters college, not really majoring in any subject but just exploring his options. somehow life seemed to get easier as it went by. although it was difficult moving on from a consistent life to a completely new one, he did it. and he was proud of himself. even if he got nothing out of it. later on he made the decision not to see anyone romantically. steering clear of people who could possibly affect his heart the way reki did. and as his grades were fine, his home life was okay, and his friendships were stable, everything was going as it used to. except one thing of course. skating was always on his mind. even if he gave it up long ago, he still missed the feeling of seeing reki's expression when he learned a new move within days. like he was the greatest person to ever exist beyond his eyes. but he hadn't bothered fixing up his old skateboard after leaving it to rot in the rain. reki was always the one to fix any of the damages he caused to it. so he chose to keep it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter! @afuckingartlet


End file.
